


Hold My Beer

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [21]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill, Voice of Reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: October 19th: Hold My Beer - 100 words - Character totally has this. ;)
Relationships: Puar & Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Hold My Beer

**Author's Note:**

> Between the Tien saga and the Piccolo Jr saga

“No I’ve totally got this.”

“But, Yamcha…”

“Puar, hush, morph into something with no mouth.”

The shape shifter rolled her eyes and obediently changed so her mouth was gone, her eyebrows drawn together in a concerned frown. Yamcha spread his arms, the wind pulling at his gi, and grinned at her.

“Bukujutsu can’t be _that_ hard. Tien and Chiaotzu can do it easy.”

And he jumped off the cliff. And sailed cheerily down to the bottom. And landed with a heavy thump.

Puar winced as he called weakly, “I’m okay!” She had been going to offer to be a parachute…


End file.
